Horror in the Future
by Ms.Witch
Summary: FINISHED Well this is kinda a squeal to one of me and my other friends story, The Cookie Marauders and Their Crazy 3rd Year, and well there in Divination and they see what happens in teh future! Can they change the future? RR!
1. Horror in the Future

Horror in the Future

*~*

A/N: Umm hi! I hope u like this Fanfic! Uhh and if u want more chapters in Our New Life, then I need more reviews! And I'm not taking anymore from u EvilMicella! LoL. Well enjoy!

*~*

Well, it's the Marauders 4th year and there just about to hit the exam times. At the moment, though, they were in Divination and were trying to see each others futures… Well I did say trying. 

"See anything yet?" James said yawning.

Peter was suppose to be seeing James future but he wasn't seeing anything so he decided to make something up.

"I see who you marry." Peter said trying to hold back a smile.

James leaned in closer. He wanted to hear Peter clearly on who he marries. Oh course, James has had a big crush on Lily for a long time, now, but Lily hates James joking side so she doesn't get along with him real well.

"Who!?!?" James said excitedly,

"Its….Its…" Peter said trying to sound serious.

"WHO PETER!" James said in a loud whisper.

"Sirius!?" Peter said laughing his head off. He fell of his stole and was rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Sirius must of over heard what he said because he turned and punched Peter hard in the arm.

"Ow" Peter said still snickering when he got up.

"Now it is time for your other partner to tell your future." Professor Lynn said in a misty voice. (A/N: Professor Lynn is there Divination teacher. Just so u no.)

James scooted the crystal ball towards him. He took a glimpse of Lily. She was have her fortune told by there two other friends, Momo Wong and Kayz Pierce. (A/N: That's me and my friend EvilMicella.)

They were 2 transfer students that they met last year, in there 3rd year. Sirius had a crush on Momo ever since the day she came and Remus had a crush on Kayz ever since she came.

"Do you see anything?" Lily said to Kayz who was looking really hard in the crystal ball.

"Nothin'" Kayz whispered. "Momo you have a shot. Your good with this kind of stuff."

"Alright." Momo said looking up from her book, _Unfogging the future. _

She switched places with Kayz and sat down and looked in the crystal ball.

"Do you see anything?" Lily repeated.

James leaned over a little closer so he could her Momo, but then.

"Do you need help, my child?" Professor Lynn said. She was hovering over James.

"Err…uhh?" James said.

"Of course." Professor Lynn said, she took a seat next to the crystal ball and gazed into it.

Lily, Momo, Kayz, Remus and Sirius made there way to James and Peters table and watched her.

Professor Lynn gasped but did not look up. After a few minutes Sirius asked,

"Do you see anything?" 

Professor Lynn looked up slowly from the crystal ball.

"I see a lot of things in Mr. Potter's future." She said mysteriously.

"Like what?" James asked. James wanted to no what was in his future, and he wanted to know NOW!

"Do you wish to here what will happen in your future, Mr. Potter?" Professor Lynn asked.

"Yes!" James said almost instantly.

"Well if your sure, but first." Professor Lynn said looking at them all. "I think it would be easier to show u like this." She stood up and went to her office.

"Well," Momo started. "Good thing every1 else is out with the flu."

Well you see. Everyone in there Divination was out because of the flu. Well everyone besides James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Kayz and Momo. So it made it a lot better for them to keep this to themselves. 

Then Professor Lynn walked out of her office caring a rather big bowel. James had thought it was a Pensieve, but when Professor Lynn brought it to there table he found that it wasn't a Pensieve at all. It looked more like a punch bowel. 

"Uhhh. . . Professor." Lily said. "Is that a punch bowel?"

"Of course its not a punch bowel." Professor Lynn said. "It is one of the newest Pensieve's they've made on market." 

"Wow. We would of never known." Sirius said sarcastically into James ear.

James was trying so hard to hold back his laughs. When Professor Lynn wasn't looking he put his fits in his mouth to hold back his laughs.

"But Professor" Kayz said. "how will this help you tell us James future." 

"Easy my dear." Professor Lynn said. "What I've just seen in the crystal ball is in my thoughts now. I can easily take that memory out, like so."

Professor Lynn took her wand to her head and a silver string can out of her head and she placed it in the punch bowel I mean Pensieve. It instantly turned in to silver liquid when it hit the Pensieve, I mean punch bowel, no wait, Pensieve.

"And there, my children, is Mr. Potters future." Professor Lynn ended.

*~*

A/N:WOW! That was a kewl chapter. MORE TO COME! Please read and review my other stories. *~*Ms.Witch*~*


	2. James and Lily's future

James and Lily's future

*~*

a/n: Hullo. This is chapter 2!! Of Horror in the Future! Please read and review! And please read and review my other fanfics!

*~*

Every 1 leaned in to take a look at James future.

It was there graduation day and it looked like everyone gradated. Even Sirius! 

They were getting there pictures taken and when they were done they all went down to the lake where they sat down in there usual place underneath the willow tree.

"So…" James started. "What are we gonna do now? We gradated from Hogwarts…Now what?"

Sirius standed up. 

"We become lazy bums and will go from there!" Sirius said.

Everyone looked at him. Then everyone looked up from the Pensive at looked at Sirius.

"Alright!" Sirius said looking pleased.

Everyone looked back down.

"Or we can have a party at my house tonight!" Sirius finished.

"Alright!" James said now standing up too.

"Sweet!" Peter said looking at James to Sirius.

"Sounds good." Remus said getting up to, same with Peter.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Kayz, Lily and Momo said together, with smiles on there faces.

"Don't do that!" Sirius said looking scared.

"Do what?" Kayz, lily and Momo said together.

"That! With all you saying it together! Its scary!" Sirius said.

Everyone looked at each other then they started to laugh. 

'_I wonder what will happen at the party.'_ James thought still looking in the Pensive. But they never found out because the silver liquid started to change the picture. 

The next thing they saw was a wedding and they saw James and Lily in wedding close…well I mean every 1 there was wearing wedding close. But then they heard a voice.

"Do you, James Harry Potter, take they women's hand in marriage?" the guy said in front of James and Lily.

"I do." James said.

"And do you, Lily Evans, take this mans hand in marriage?" the dude said.

"I do." Lily said.

"Then I pronotch you Man and Wife!" the dude said turning to James. "You may now kiss the bride." 

And James and Lily kissed and every 1 cheered and clapped.

Every one looked up from the Pensieve and looked at Lily and James.

James seemed rather pleased with himself but Lily was blushing uncontrollable and was still looking down in the Pensieve. Then they looked back in the Pensieve. It changed. 

They seem to be in St. Mongo's hospital. Sirius and Remus seemed to be pacing the Waiting Room. Momo, Kayz and Peter were sitting on the couch, looking a little worried.

But then James came out of a door wear a smock and some gloves and said,

"It's a boy! His names Harry." looking very pleased and went back in the room.

Momo and Kayz sighed in relief. Momo got up and hugged Sirius and Kayz got up and hugged Remus. Peter looked out the window looking clam.

But then it changed once again.

But this one didn't seem like the joys of there lives. No this one was serious. They heard banging on the door. James had his wand out facing the door. Lily was on the floor holding a baby, which was probably Harry, looking terrified.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off---" James said.

Then Lily got up and ran out of the room. And then the door James was facing burst open and someone in a black cloak walked in. He took out his wand and muttered something before James could do anything, and a red thing of sparks flew out of the wand and hit James in the stomach and James fell…And did not get back up. 

The person in the Black cloak started to burst into high-pitched laughter and walked out of the room the way Lily went.

He went up a flight of stairs and came to a door that would not open. Then the view went into the room with the man still outside the door. The found Lily on the floor holding the baby very close to her. But then the door burst open. Lily standed up.

"Give me the boy!" the man in the cloak demanded.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please…I'll do anything!!" Lily screamed terrified.

"Stand aside! Stand aside, you silly girl!…stand aside, now…" The man in the cloak demanded.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" Lily screamed. "Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

And then the man in the cloak pointed his wand at Lily and said a spell. The same red sparks came out of his wand and hit Lily, she screamed in pain and fell to the floor. They heard the same shrilly laughter and they never found out if he kill the little baby because the silvery water in the Pensive turned back into its original state.

Professor Lynn took her wand tip and put it closed to the silvery liquid and it turned back into a string and she insured it back into her head. The Marauders and the 3 girls looked at each other very terrified. Then Sirius spoke up.

"Can you tell my future!?" Sirius said excitedly.

"If you wish, I will grant it." Professor Lynn said and looked back into the crystal ball.

*~*

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn! I wonder how shes gonna read Sirius's future! Who knows! Please read and review this and my other stories!!! PEACE! *~*MoMo*~*


	3. Sirius's future

Sirius's Future

*~*

a/n: Hullo ppl. On today's chapter its time for Sirius to see his future. Please read and review. 

*~*

Professor Lynn looked into the crystal ball. After a few minutes she took her wand and put it to her head. Another silvery string came out of her head. She placed it in to the Pensive and it turned into silvery liquid.

Everyone leaned in to have a look. Then the silvery liquid turned into a picture. 

They seemed to be at a funeral. But not just any ones funeral…it was Momo's funeral. Everyone looked up at Momo. She was looking shocked at the picture.

They looked back down.

It was a rainy day. Everyone was in black. Lily and Kayz were crying nonstop, so James and Remus had to hold them in there arms.

Sirius looked the saddest of all. And very lonely. He was just looking down…at a coffin. (A/N: AHHH I DIED?!?! AHH! That means…*gulp* I'm in that coffin then. AHH!) 

After the funeral, everyone was getting back in there cars and gone home. James, Sirius, Remus, Kayz, and Lily were the last ones there.

Sirius was still looking down at the coffin. Then James put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. 

"Don't look so sad, Sirius. Its not your fault." James said in a sad voice. "Even if you knew what was going to happen you wouldn't of made it in time."

Lily and Kayz nodded. 

"Things happen for a reason, Sirius." Remus said.

"THEN WHY DID MOMO DIE?" Sirius yelled. Then he looked shocked. He put his hand to his head and looked away. 

"Sorry." he muttered. 

"Come on." Lily said tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Lets go home…" Kayz finish, tears streaming down her cheeks also.

They all headed towards there cars and Sirius's motorcycle. Sirius stopped and turned around to look at Momo's grave, right before he got on his motorcycle. Then he closed his eyes and turned back to his motorcycle and then the picture changed.

They seemed to be on a street. Only muggles, they didn't know, were walking around the street, but then.

"PETER!" a man yelled. He looked like a much older Sirius…and it _was_ a much older Sirius. "PETER GET OUT HERE!" 

Then with out warning Sirius looked around and spotted Peter… a much fatter one.

The Peter, in the picture, started to run away but then Sirius shot off after him.

They ran, but then Peter was cornered. He turned around. Sirius was coming closer to him. Peter looked scared, but you could tell he was doing some fast thinking. 

"How could you, Peter. James and Lily are dead because of you." Sirius said looking mad, his wand out.

Peter only smiled, he must have had a plan.

"SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU KILL LILY AND JAMES LIKE THAT!" Peter yelled. 

He took out his own wand and said a spell. Instaly red sparks came out and went every where. Muggles screaming, some of them that were close to Peter, dead. Sirius looked around, alittle scared. Then Peter said another spell and pointed his wand at his finger. His finger fell off, and then he turned into a rat and went down a sewer.

The picture changed.

They were in Azkaban now. A man with long black filthy hair was sitting in the corner of the cell. Dementors walking pass his cell every 2 minutes. They guessed Sirius was in jail, the worst jail there was. 

The picture changed again.

This time they seemed to be one the roof of one of the towers at Hogwarts. Sirius was on a hippogriff. A young boy, who looked so much like James, was standing right next to him. There was a bushy haired girl there too. 

"How can I ever thank---" Sirius started. But was interrupted.

"GO!" both the boy and the girl shouted together.

The Sirius wheeled the hippogriff around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again," Sirius said to them both. The turned to the boy.

"You are-- truly your fathers son, Harry…" 

Then the hippogriff took off into the night with Sirius riding on the back.

The picture changed once again.

They all didn't no where they were now. But they saw wizards and witch's fighting. Then they saw Sirius and Brandon Otto, a hufflepuff boy that went to hog warts with the marauders, Kayz, Momo, and Lily, fighting.

They saw Sirius dodge Brandon's jet of red light. Then Sirius started to laugh at him.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

But then…

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

James saw Momo put her hands up over her eyes, but could see to greenish blue eyes peeking through the gaps between her fingers. He looked back down.

It seemed to take ages for Sirius to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch… they could see fear and surprise on his face, as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which flutter for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

The boy from the last picture, who looks so much like James, was looking very scared.

"SIRIUS!" the boy yelled. "SIRIUS!"

The boy fell to the ground breathing hard. He got up and sprinted towards the dais, but then a rather tried, still young but then old, looking Remus grabbed the boy around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry--" Remus said.

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" the boy, that Remus addressed as Harry, said.

"It's too late, Harry--"

"We can still reach him--"

The boy struggled hard and viciously, but Remus would not let go…. 

"There's nothing you can do, Harry….Nothing….He's gone" Remus said.

The picture was fading away but they could hear the boy bellowing 'SIRIUS!' as it was faded away.

Once the picture had turned back into the silver liquid once again, and after they heard the boy's voice screaming for Sirius fade away completely, did then James look up at his friends.

Momo had her hands on over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lily, Kayz, Remus and Peter looking frightened. Sirius looked both confused and scared and looked up at James. Both boys speechless.

Professor Lynn returned the silvery liquid into a string and returned it back to her head.

No one talked but then Momo moved her hands away from her mouth, trying to say something. When nothing came out she swallowed hard and said shrilly

"Please Professor…Please…can you read my future?"

*~*

A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. As all the expressions were that Momo had were the ones I had when I read Sirius's death. In this chapter, though, most of it came from the books so I merely edited it in my chapter. Please read and review this and my other stories! 


	4. MoMo's Future

Momo's Future

*~*

a/n: Hullo readers! I hope u like the story!…so far. But if u like it, please review! And here's how I do things! If u want more chapters I need more reviews. So u get the chapters and I get the reviews. ENJOY!

*~*

Once again, Professor Lynn took a look in the crystal ball then took her wand and placed the silver string in the Pensive. Everyone leaned in, and the silver water changed into a picture.

They were at a wedding. Most probably Momo and Sirius were getting married…but it wasn't Momo and Sirius…It was Momo and BRANDON?! 

Everyone looked up at Momo and Sirius. Momo had a mix of shock/embarrassed/mad on her face. While Sirius had a mix of really mad/ loath/shocked on his face. 

Everyone looked back down.

"Do you, Brandon Otto, take this women's hand in marriage?" the guy said in front of Momo and Brandon.

"I do." Brandon said.

"And do you, Momo Misty Wong, take this mans hand in marriage?" the dude said.

"I do." Momo said.

"Then I pronotch you Man and Wife!" the dude said turning to Brandon. "You may now kiss the bride."

And Momo and Brandon kissed and every 1 cheered and clapped. Well almost everyone. Sirius had stayed the same way he was. They could tell he didn't approve of the marriage.

The picture changed. 

They were at a Christmas party now.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Kayz, and Momo were all sitting in a circle by a Christmas tree and the fireplace. Lily, Kayz and Momo were playing with a little baby boy. While James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were talking to each other.

"Oh Lil! He's so cute." Momo said in a soft voice.

"Isn't he?" Lily said smiling down at her baby boy.

"He looks like a midget size James." Kayz said with a little smile.

"Huh?" James said as he over heard his name. "What about me?"

"We were just saying how Harry looks so much like you." Momo said.

"He does doesn't he?" Remus said looking at James to Harry.

"Yeah, well he gets all his good looks from his father." James said look proud. 

"But his eyes, he got those from Lily." Sirius said.

"Yup that's fer sure!" Kayz said with a bigger smile.

They all started to laugh and then the picture changed…

This time they were in a house….a house that look like sum one destroyed it. Then they heard a motorcycle and then they saw it. It came down from the sky with Sirius on it. When it hit ground, Sirius jumped off it and ran into the destroyed house.

"MOMO!" Sirius yelled looking scared. "MOMO WHERE ARE YOU?" 

He went through a door and they could see someone on the ground. 

"Momo!" Sirius said running over to where the body was. "Momo…" 

He kneed down by the body and they could see it was Momo.

Momo opened her eyes a little.

"Sirius…" Momo said very weak like.

"Momo! We have to hurry! I have to get you to Mongo's!" Sirius said shakily.

"Sirius….its to late for…me…" Momo said with a little smile. "Please…Molly is up stairs in her crib…u wont see her at first I put a invisible charm on her….but it should of warn of by now…please….take her to my grandfathers…u no where he lives…he'll no what to do…look after her for me…please Sirius…treat her like she was your daughter and not your god daughter… please.." 

"Momo…of course but if u hang on I can get u there in a blink of an eye!" Sirius said sounding even more scared then before.

Momo just smiled and said,

"Sirius…I'm not gonna make it…Sirius…I…love…you…"

Then Momo closed her eyes. And Sirius sat there looking really scared and sad. 

Then the picture turned back into its first state, and everyone looked at Momo.

She looked scared then Remus said,

"Can you do mine?"

*~*

a/n: Sry it took so long to update…I didn't feel like updating….lol, but anyway READ THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS!! Also read The Cookie Marauders and there crazy 3rd year! that's by me and my friend EvilMicella a.k.a. kayz… if that story doesn't make u wet ur pants then don't bother reading the sequal to it…which we havent made yet…


	5. Remus's Future

Remus's future

*~*

a/n: HEY! Sry again! I didn't no how to write this chapter so I had to ask Kayz but then she went to New England for a week so I had to wait a week! But now, I got Kayz's advice and I'm ready to write it. I think after this chapter there r only gonna be 2 chapters after that! So enjoy them while u still can!

*~*

AGAIN, Professor Lynn took a look in the crystal ball then took her wand and placed the silver string in the Pensive. Everyone leaned in, and the silver water changed into a picture.

They seemed to be at another funeral…it was Kayz's funeral. Again every 1 left and the gang was the only 1's there. 

Remus was looking down at Kayz's grave, with some of the saddest eyes any1 had every seen.

James had notice that's she was berried right next to MoMo's grave.

Lily was crying nonstop like how see did at MoMo's funeral…only there seemed to be something different this time. Not that MoMo and Kayz weren't there. There seemed to be 2 little kids. They looked around the ages of 1.

A little baby boy in Lily's arms and a little baby girl in Sirius's arms. James guessed that was Harry, his future son, and Molly, the little baby girl MoMo asked Sirius to take care of when she died.

James walked over to Remus's side *in da picture* 

"Its not your fault Remus. She didn't stand a chance. There were 7 death eaters there." James said in 1 the saddest tones. "Plus Voldmort…It would have been a miracle if she survived."

Remus looks so sad. He couldn't mange any words so he only nodded. 

"Try to cheer up mate." Sirius said now walking over to Remus's other side, with Molly in his arms.

Remus, still looking down at Kayz's grave, nodded sadly. Then Remus felt something wrap around his arm.

He turn to see what it was and when he looked he saw that Molly had wrapped her arms around his arm to give him a hug. She was giving Remus the puppy dog look, Sirius and James taught her. She only used it on surent occasions.

Remus smiled thoughtfully at her and picked her up. She gave him another hug. He knew she was trying to cheer him up.

"See." Sirius started with a smile. "Molly's got all the good ideas on how to get you cheerful again." 

Lily brushed away her tears and said,

"She a lot like MoMo isn't she? She's always got that smile on her face." 

"Yeah…" Remus said.

"Lets go." James said. 

Then they all turned to the cars and started to walk towards them. Remus stopped and turned around to look at the grave. He will always remember Kayz. MoMo's cousin once told them *when they first met him* that it takes a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone…

And Remus would never forget Kayz. 

Remus turned back around and the picture changed.

They were at Hogwarts. They saw a class of students and a much older Remus walking in 

Front of them. Then they saw Peeves stuffing a wad of bubble gum into a key hole. 

Peeves didn't look up until Remus was 2 feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet 

And broke into a song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin---"

The class, behind Remus, looked up quickly to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," Remus said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves paid no attention to Remus's word's, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Remus sighed and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," Remus told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch carefully."

Remus raised his wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With a force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeve's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" a boy behind Remus said in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," Remus said, putting his wand away. 

The picture was about to change but then Professor Lynn took her wand and place the silver string to her head.

"Hey we never got to see Remus's death." Sirius argued.

"Mr. Lupin's death isn't the prettiest death. I do not wish to put that thought in your heads." Professor Lynn said.

"Professor," Kayz started. "May you please tell me my future?" 

Professor Lynn looked at the clock there was only 10 minutes left of the class.

"I do think there is enough time…" Professor Lynn said.

*~*

a/n: hey sry, but I cant tell yea Remus's death yet! Its gonna be in the sequel to The Cookie Marauders and Their Crazy 3rd year…which we havent made just yet. But we will when we finish The Cookie Marauders and Their Crazy 3rd year…soooo stay tune as to see Kayz's future!!! 


	6. Kayz's Future

Kayz's Future

*~*

a/n: Well wut do u no? I'm updating 2 stories the same day. Hehe well as u may or may not no, skools around the corner and I wanna get my stories done A.S.A.P. cause I dunno how much time I'll have to update. So…I think that answers everything…well…on to Kayz's future…O yes I just membered, in Remus's Future, the part I said about wut MoMo's cousin said, I gotta give credit to Kayz cause she's the one I got it from! Ok now onto the story! O yea. This is the last chapter…hehe I explain at the bottom! Chow.

*~*

Once AGAIN, Professor Lynn took a look in the crystal ball then took her wand and placed the silver string in the Pensive. Everyone leaned in, and the silver water changed into a picture.

They seemed to be in a bedroom with Kayz in it. She was petting her flying orange tabby cat, Kat-Kat, as she was reading some papers on her desk. 

Then all of a sudden Kat-Kat jumped off the desk and went out of the room.

"Kat-Kat?" Kayz said looking at the door where the cat just went out of.

She got up to go look for the cat. She looked in every room that the cat could go into and every hiding spot in the house untill there was only one room left that she didn't check yet…Her older sister, Casi, room.

Kayz looked down the hall to make sure her sister wasn't around to see her go in her room. When the coast was clear, she quietly opened her sisters door and walked in she looked around the room for her cat then spotted it.

It was lying on Casi's bed.

"Kat-Kat! You no your not aloud in here! If Casi finds us were dead!" Kayz whispered as she went over to the bed and picked up Kat-Kat.

"So! You were trying to read my Journal _again_!" Kayz heard from the doorway. 

Kayz turned around to see her sister at the doorway.

"No I wasn't I was just…" Kayz started but then she got interrupted.

"KAYZ! THIS IS MY ROOM! I've told you many times before that I don't want u in here with out me knowing!" Casi said angrily.

"I no! Let me explain!" Kayz said now starting to get mad.

"Kayz I no u no that I told u to say out of my room! So why did u come in?!" Casi said voice rising.

"I NO! KAT-KAT WENT IN HERE SO I WAS GOING TO GET IT!!" Kayz said her voice also rising fast.

"WELL, YOU COULD OF WENT TO GET ME SO I WOULD NO U WENT TO GET IT!" Casi yelled.

"WHY ARE U ALWAYS LIKE THIS! WHY DID U EVEN COME BACK HERE THIS SUMMER TO SPEND TIME WITH ME WHEN ALL U DO IS PICK FIGHTS WITH ME!!" Kayz yelled.

"THAT'S FINE! WHY DON'T YOU GO SPEND HER SUMMER WITH RONALD OR WHATEVER!!" Casi almost screamed.

"ITS REMUS!!!!! REMUS!! AND I THINK I SHOULD OF CAUSE AT LEAST HES KINDER AND NICER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE TO ME!!" Kayz screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"JUST GET OUT!" Casi screamed. 

Kayz walked angrily out of the room still holding Kat-Kat. When she was out of the room her sister slammed the door.

Kayz started to get frustrated and dropped Kat-Kat and ran out the front door. She started to cry more then she intended to and was running away from the house. All she wanted was to be with Remus now, and far far far away from her sister.

It was rain harder and harder as Kayz ran. When she got to the street she heard a truck beeping. She stopped and looked to her left. A truck was coming straight towards her!!

She couldn't move…it was like she was glued to the spot.

The truck beeped again and was getting closer…It was going to hit her!! Kayz closed her eyes in fear. I was going to hit her any minute now.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY IDIOT!" she heard someone yell then she felt someone tackle her and they both fell to the ground.

Kayz opened her eyes. As she saw that Casi had just saved her life.

"Kayz?! What r u thinking?! You could of died!" Casi yelled at Kayz. "Are you alright?!" 

"Why did u do that? I thought u were mad at me?" Kayz said in amazement.

"Kayz! I was mad at you but I mean, I don't want you dead!!" Casi said with a little smile.

The man who was in the truck opened his door.

"Are you 2 ok?!" he asked them.

"Yes were fine." Casi told him.

"Be more careful we your crossing the street." the man said to Kayz.

She nodded and the trucker closed the truck door and drove off.

The picture changed…

They were in a room of a house that looked like its seen better days…there were death eaters every where in the room!!

They heard a yell of pain. 

Kayz was in the middle of the room, bleeding and her clothes were toworn in many places.

Voldmort was laughing in front of her.

"You stupid girl! Tell me where they are!" Voldmort said coldly.

"I'd never tell you!" Kayz managed to spit out as she was panting every fast, her wounds were serve. 

"You foolish girl! Tell me where they are or do you want to be dead like your friend MoMo?" Voldmort snapped.

"You might as well kill me! Cause your not getting anything out of me!" Kayz said.

"Fine." Voldmort say coldly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

There was a yell of pain and Kayz feel to the ground.

The picture changed back into liquid as they heard Voldmorts shrilly laugh.

"OH MY GODNESS!" Professor Lynn yelled, which made every 1 jump. "Look at the time! You'd better hurry or you'll be late to Care of Magical Creatures!" 

They all looked at the clock and grabbed there stuff and ran to the ladder and slide down it and they all started to run to there next class.

"That's boggest!" Sirius said as they turned the corner. "How could I die like _that_?!"

"Well, at least we no what's going to happen to us." Lily said our of breath.

"Yea! So all we have to do is wait untill it happens and we can correct it!" Kayz said happily.

"Yeah! So I don't have to marry Brandon." Momo said making a face.

"Or me and Lily getting killed by Voldmort, who ever that is." James said.

"Hey we never saw Peters future!" Remus said. 

"That's ok." Peter said. "The way you guys died I don't think I wanna no how I died." 

They all laughed as they finally reached the class.

*~*

A/n: HURRAY! I FINISHED DA STORY!! Hehe hey sry I decided to put the last chapter and Kayz's future together! So I don't have to worry about that anymore! Me and Kayz are going to start on When You Thought It Was Safe To Read Again soon, so get ready for it! I hope you liked this story and thanks for all the reviews ppl! I love ya all! Chow!

Forever, MoMo!


End file.
